Nothing Is Forever
by rogers.forbidden.love.child
Summary: It's a lesson everyone has to learn sometime, some just learn it sooner than others. Troy's already learned it, now everyone else gets their turn. And you just know their guna learn it the hard way. Gabpay, Troypay, Ryella, Chaylor, Jelsi.
1. Chapter 1

**Cas A/N: Hi there! This is a new story idea that rogers.forbidden.love.child and I thought of, well it was her idea to start the story so tell us what you think.**

**R.F.L.C A/N: Yeah what she said...**

**Disclaimer: As far as we know, we don't own High School Musical or the characters. (I don't know about you Cas but I own all!!!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

If you went through the East High corridors you would see no-one, not because school finished or because the kids have class, no actually its lunch. If you carry on going down the main corridor you'll come to the doors where faint chatting could be heard, where the students of East High currently sit eating, talking and whatever it is kids do these days.

Ever since Gabriella joined they went through the whole breaking free thing, we all know about it. But that didn't stay for long, as soon as the musical finished everyone went back to how things were, how they were meant to be. Except two people.

"Sharpay are we doing anything tonight?" Gabriella Montez asked her girlfriend Sharpay Evans while holding her hand and using the other hand to eat.

"Ugh I can't, sorry. I got some thing I have to do with the family. It's some _'bring the family closer' _thing, a total snooze fest." Sharpay told Gabi with a frown and using air quotes when she needed to.

Gabriella leaned over to whisper in her girlfriends ear, "That's a shame..." at the same time Gabriella managed to untangle her hand from Sharpay's to subtly rest it on her knee.

Sharpay could feel her blush spreading across her face. She took a deep breath to steady her racing heart. That was why she loved Gabriella. Just a single touch could make Sharpay disappear up into the clouds.

She turned to look into her girlfriends coffee eyes. "Not now," Sharpay breathed. It was the hardest thing Sharpay had ever had to do but she managed to tightly grasp Gabriella's hand in her own and to pull it away from her knee. She never broke eye contact and Gabriella couldn't have possibly felt higher.

They kept their eyes locked for a minute more before the blonde bombshell turned back to her pasta salad.

When Sharpay turned away, Gabriella immediately started to miss the feel of her eyes on her. One look from Sharpay and she would melt inside. Especially when Sharpay fixed her with one of her sultry stares. One of those stares could turn her into a quivering pile of jelly.

Which was something Troy could never do.

As was said before, after Twinkle Towne everything returned to normal. Well as normal as it could be in a school where everyone burst into song and dance on a whim. Which meant Troy turned back into the basketball playing lug head that he was before Gabriella met him. Gabriella didn't care much anyway. After the summer the magic had gone, she just couldn't feel the way she had about Troy.

So she broke his heart.

She didn't want to, she didn't even mean to. She just didn't see the point in continuing a relationship that her heart wasn't in.

That was when the biggest and most wonderful surprise of her life had happened. She had fallen for someone totally unexpected. And when she said fallen she meant head over heels, uncontrollably fallen like a stone kicked off a cliff.

But it wasn't so great to start with. There had been the whole trying to sort out her sexuality thing and of course she had to have this epiphany while her best friend was away sunning herself in Spain. The only other person she could talk to about a life changing decision such as this she couldn't talk to because she was the cause of the problem! So she went through the last week of summer mopping, staying in her room and only coming out to eat. That was until she had a visit from a certain blonde person on the last Saturday of summer vacation.

What happened that afternoon had been the best kept secret of both of the girl's lives. Even when they were caught on the first day of school making out in a random closet, they had never let slip the details of how they had got together.

It had obviously been a huge blow to Troy's pride and Gabriella had felt sorry for him when people started to tease him about it. But then she found out that he started a rumour that he had had sex with both her and Sharpay at the same time. That had just pissed her off.

The bell rang telling the students to get to their classes.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I'll call you tonight if I can." Sharpay said. She had double drama while Gabriella had chemistry next then maths so they wouldn't see each other till the next day because Sharpay had to leave as soon as school finished for her family thing.

Sharpay made her way to drama after kissing Gabriella goodbye. She stepped into the auditorium and found a seat at the front next to Mrs Darbus normal seat. Just then Mrs Darbus made her way in and onto the stage. She started talking about the theatre etc. etc. etc. Sharpay drowned her out thinking about Gabriella and how cute she always looked. She forced out of her thoughts when Mrs Darbus started talking about the scenes the class where going to play everyone was paired up except Sharpay. She looked around to see who else wasn't paired up with anyone and her eyes landed on Troy Bolton. _'S__ince when was he in my class?'_ she thought to herself.

"And lastly Troy and Sharpay, you two will be doing Act Three, Scene Two from Twinkle Towne." Mrs Darbus announced.

Sharpay eyes went widened her mouthed dropped in utterly disbelief _'oh my GOD! That's the scene where they KISS!?'_ Sharpay thought.

**Please review**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cas A/N: Hey again I was quite disappointed that we only got 2 reviews but then again that was only the first chapter. Please enjoy!**

**R.F.L.C A/N: Hey. I'm also kinda disappointed with the number of reviews but hey at least we got reviews! And as long as there are reviews we will continue. We're not guna be a couple of mean people and say "Alright we need fifty million reviews before we update again!" because ****I**** think that makes people not want to review. But its not like reviews aren't appreciated! Just saying that... and ****I'm**** digging myself a huge hole aren't ****I****? So ****I'm**** guna stop. Please just ignore me and read the story...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I was certain R.F.L.C didn't own anything last time I checked, but then again she can be full of surprises.**** (Muahahahaha- R.F.L.C)**

Sharpay spared a glance over a Troy where he was sitting with all his jock friends.

The glance turned into a stare as she rolled her eyes, waiting for the information about the scene to sink in.

_3...2...1..._

She watched as Troy looked at his friends and said things she could not hear. He pumped his fist by his side and made a movement with his hips that made Sharpay's stomach churn.

_Crap._

She watched as he high-fived his friends and looked over at Kelsi. She mocked sticking two fingers down her throat and gagging. This was so not going to be easy.

With one last high-five with one of his nameless, faceless jock crew, Troy started to make his way down the aisle. His eyes were locked on Sharpay.

She turned to see him looking at her and she found she couldn't take the intensity of his gaze. She turned around as soon as she could, but by doing so she found Mrs Darbus in front of her ready to give her the script herself and Troy would be doing. Sharpay took the script out of the forty-something lady's hand and read over it.

_'Yep defiantly the kissing scene, Gabi's going to give a cow when she finds out.' _She thought to herself, while Troy grabbed his script and read over it remembering the lines he once did that he would now need to do on the very same stage.

"Students of the theatre you will have 30 minutes to practice with your partner on your scene then I shall introduce you on stage. Go!" Mrs Darbus announced. Everyone jumped from surprise at her sudden out burst and got on with their scene.

"Hi Troy, um do you mind if we only do the kissing part on stage, so can we just miss that part till then. I mean we both know what to do for this scene anyway so can we please just miss it till we _have_ to do it?" Sharpay asked insecurely.

"What? Are you uncomfortable doing it?" Troy asked with a smirk on his face, knowing it annoyed her.

"Yes I am uncomfortable with it so please?" Sharpay pleaded rolling her eyes at Troy and herself.

"So, let me just get this straight in my head," Troy elaborated, making gestures with his hands, a knowing smirk on his face. "You want to not kiss me until we perform?"

Sharpay let out a sigh and Troy's smirk grew bigger. He loved annoying her- it let him feel like he was still hanging on to some of his manly pride. Pride the blonde stood before him had taken when she had stolen his girlfriend. His smirk turned to a tight-lipped expression as anger clouded his brain at the thought of his lost love. Sharpay didn't have time to notice the change as he drew his lips back up into an evil smirk as a plan formed in his mind.

"Yes," Sharpay said, carefully pronouncing each of the two syllables there was no way Troy could mistake her meaning.

Troy pretended to think for a minute before deciding, "Fine, let's practice." With that the two practiced and before they knew it the 30 minutes was up. Darbus called pair after pair to come up and soon enough Troy and Sharpay went up.

"Arnold! Can you believe it! I made it! I got my big break! Twinkle Towne I'm finally coming!" Sharpay shouted to the audience looking towards the back of the auditorium, totally in her character as Minnie, with her arms spread out wide. While this was happening Troy, being in character, slumped on the wall on the side of the stage.

"Yeah it's great." 'Arnold' replied in an upset tone.

'Minnie' frowned at him and asked, "What's wrong Arnold I thought you'd be happy for me?"

Troy looked at her, still in role as Arnold.

"I am happy for you Minnie! It's just your going to leave all this behind; me, the restaurant, everything." He replied coming towards her. Sharpay's heart started beating so hard and loud she thought everyone could hear it.

_'Wait why am I nervous? I mean it's just an ordinary stage kiss, with the hottest boy in sch-__ WOOH!!!__ WHAT__ THE HELL AM I THINKING?__'_

Sharpay came out of character for a moment as the implications of her thoughts sunk into her mind. But Sharpay being Sharpay, a moment later she was again Minnie.

"Arnold, I'll never forget you guys. You're all the reason I'm going to Twinkle Towne, the reason I got my big break," Sharpay said, moving into Troy's arms. "And I especially can't forget you Arnold you mean so much to me."

As soon as she had uttered the last syllable they both leaned in slowly to capture each others lips in a soft yet passionate kiss...

"Hold up," Troy said, coming out of character and pulling away from Sharpay. "Do I really have to kiss her?"

"Mr. Bolton!!!" Darbus exclaimed. "How dare you interrupt the flow of a scene, especially a scene as magical as this one! I am surprised at you! Never once did anything like this happen when the school musicale was in production!"

"So..." Troy said, barely containing a smirk at his teacher's outrage. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes it's a yes! Now get on with it Mr. Bolton!" Darbus cried, waving her hands about manically, trying to indicate that they should continue but really looking like she was trying to swat an invisible fly.

Troy sighed, "Fine, if I have to." He turned back to Sharpay and drew her into his arms once more. "It's not like I haven't done this or her before," Troy said softly.

Sharpay, who had managed to stand calmly all the way through Troy's whatever it was, finally lost it upon hearing this. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape in disgust as she heard the few jocks forced to take this class sniggering. Her hand drew itself back before she propelled it forward, slapping him full in the face.

Troy wasn't expecting it and all he could do was stand there, open mouthed. After a collective intake of breath, the room went deathly silent. After about 30 seconds, Adam felt a tickle in the back of his throat. He put off coughing for as long as he could. Not wanting to be the one to break the stillness of the air in the auditorium. But he couldn't put it off for that long.

He coughed and spluttered after another 30 seconds of trying not too.

Literally everyone except Darbus, Troy and Sharpay turned back to fix him with an evil glare.

'Sorry' he mouthed silently, not wishing to draw further attention to himself.

No-one was paying any attention to Adam anymore anyway. As soon as they had turned away from him, he and his interruption were forgotten. Everyone was far more interested in the real drama that was unfolding on the stage right now.

Sharpay just stood there, her facial expression set as if it were etched in stone. Troy also just stood there, his face still shocked and his mouth still in it's 'O' shape. It as if everyone in the auditorium were watching a DVD and someone had just hit the 'pause' button.

"Miss Evans!" Darbus shrieked her voice shrill. "Would you care to tell me what that was about?"

"Ask him," Sharpay spat, eyes locked on Troy. She thrust her finger towards him almost violently to punctuate her point and make it obvious who she was talking about.

She then spun on her heel and stormed out of the stage door, leaving a very shocked Darbus behind. Sure she had seen Sharpay act angry before, but never had she seen such passion in the blonde girl.

"Well Bolton?" Darbus said, trying to restrain the contempt in her voice. Whoever made Sharpay act like she had never seen her act before deserved to be treated as dirt in her eyes. "We are all waiting for an explanation."

"I honestly don't know what she's so upset about Ms Darbus," Troy lied.

"Be gone Bolton." As Troy turned to leave she called him back, "And never again will you be welcome in this temple of the arts if you so much as think of pulling another stunt like the one we just witnessed. Now go from my sight Bolton!"

Troy didn't know what to make of that 'threat'. Confused beyond belief he got out of that 'temple' as fast as he could.

He walked down the hallway and the sounds of sobs reached his ears.

He followed the sobs to find a tear streaked Sharpay with black lines running down her face. She had her face in her hands so it was safe to say she hadn't seen him. He reached out to touch her shoulder in what he thought was a comforting gesture.

She flinched as soon as his hand touched her shoulder. Her head snapped up and she stared daggers at him.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"To see how you are," Troy replied, genuine concern in his voice.

"Why do you care?"

"Coz I do."

"Because you feel guilty."

"True."

This caught Sharpay out- she was expecting Troy to be all jock-ish. "What?"

"It's true. I do feel guilty."

"What?" was all Sharpay could say. She was lost for words. She had expected Troy to be how he was around everyone else.

"I'm sorry."

Sharpay was left shell-shocked at hearing his apology. That was something else she had not expected.

_Wow, the Hottie Superbomb is just full of surprises today._

Troy took Sharpay's silence as a chance to continue. "I'm sorry I said those things. You see, people expect things from me..."

"Bullshit Troy," Sharpay said. Just when Troy was going up her list of bearable people he went crashing right back down to the bottom.

"No seriously," Troy tried to insist, raising his voice slightly. "Everyone expects me to act a certain way, say certain things, do certain things..."

"One of those things being to pick on me for no reason?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.

"God!"

"What?"

"Asshole!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not! I'm a jock who got my girlfriend stolen by the Ice Queen!"

"And I'm the Ice Queen?"

"Err duh? Have you not ever heard what Chad or anyone else says in this school?"

Sharpay slapped him again. His hand flew to his cheek, trying to stop the stinging burning sensation that he had felt two times too much today.

"Owww!"

"Good."

"What?"

"Did that hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Good!"

"Bitch!"

"Ex!"

"Ice Queen!"

"Hottie Superbomb!"

"Mountain Lion!"

Another slap landed on Troy's cheek.

"Girl-friend stealing whore!"

Another slap.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what? This?"

Sharpay drew her hand back again put when it fell forward; Troy caught it before it made contact.

"I said stop!"

"And I say fuck you!"

"Fuck yourself!"

"Why would I need to when I have Gabriella to do that for me?"

This was too much for Troy. He let out a guttural scream before using Sharpay's wrist as leverage to spin her around to pin her against the plain white wall.

"I hate you," Troy said totally meaning it. Sharpay felt his hot breath on her cheek, not really minding that he was invading her personal space.

"I hate you more," Sharpay retorted bringing her face closer to Troy's to snarl her retort in his face.

"Not likely."

"Try me."

All of a sudden, Troy leaned in to place a fiery kiss on her lips. He pulled away after a moment with a weird look on his face. All that Sharpay felt was shock.

But when their lips met, they both felt a spark. A spark of something they both couldn't describe. But they liked it.

They liked it so much they both leant in for the next kiss. It was a kiss like no other. The passion they both felt blocked out the rest of the world. The spark that had passed between them turned into an electric current that roared through each of their bodies. The very air around them crackled with electricity, electricity that if it were released would split the world in two.

The world only existed for them, to be there in that moment. They never wanted it to stop; they wanted to keep this feeling forever.

But nothing is forever.

And so they had to break apart, both deeply perplexed as to why they had just done that. Awkwardness drove out the blissfulness that had filled them only moments before. They both could not look each other in the eye. So they both looked at the floor and mumbled their excuses before they each shuffled off in opposite directions.

_What the hell was that Sharpay?_

* * *

Gabriella was still processing in her brain what her eyes had just seen.

_Sharpay... and Troy? __What__ the hell?!_

Gabriella just could not take it all in. She had watched it all happen, well she had seen enough. Everything faded to grey; there was no colour in the world.

She dragged her feet when she walked up the hallway, part of her wanting someone to hear her and to come to her, to help her, to do anything! Anything just as long as it took her mind off of what she had just seen.

Then part of her just wanted to be alone. Just her and her pain, trundling around wherever her feet took her.

She didn't know how long she walked around, she was vaguely aware of a mass of people moving around her at one point. Some part of her brain that she wasn't really using right now recognised that as the beginning of last period.

_I should be in... __Ah__ who am __I__ kidding __I__ don't care. I just want to die..._

Gabriella moved mindlessly on and on and on, mulling things over in her mind.

_Stupid __Kelsi__ for texting me..._

She came to the conclusion that this was all Kelsi's fault. Kelsi was the one who had called her and told her about Sharpay. She was the one who had encouraged her to go after her to see what was wrong. And all she saw was Sharpay's lips locked onto Troy's.

_Sharpay..._

No she came to a new conclusion. Everything was Sharpay's fault. Everything.

She had dumped Troy for her and this is what she does! Isn't what they have special enough?

_What we __**had**..._

Gabriella had lost all her trust for Sharpay. How could the relationship continue without trust?

It couldn't.

Sharpay was going to humiliate her by going with Troy.

_She's not coming out of this unscathed..._

And with that thought, a plan started to form in Gabriella's mind. Sharpay wasn't going to get away with this...

**And we're done. Another chapter done.**

**Oh yeah and please review.**

**R.F.L.C & XxCasxX**

**X**


End file.
